The suprise duo
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: In a surprise attack, Donkey Kong captures princess Peach, and due to an injury, Bowser and Daisy must go in the place of the Mario Bros.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there, hearing nothing but the scratch of my quill and my own breathing. Being the infamous Bowser wasn't as it seemed. I happened to live in a parallel universe, and some psychic of Peach's was linked with a human. The psychic would speak to the human, and the human turned our lives into a video game. To be honest, the earth Bowser had it a lot better than I did.

In my world, I am actually an exiled member of the princess's council. Due to the laws set by the first king of mushroom kingdom, council members cannot be fired, only replaced every 300 years due to our long lifespan. So they decided to exile me and put that stupid toad Toadsworth in my place as the ruler's secretary.

I may not seem like it, but I am quite old, and it was starting to show. My sleek red hair was starting to obtain some silver streaks. My eyesight has just about reached its end. I was stuck wearing some half moon spectacles, like that one man with the wand in a book from earth. I was currently signing my name on a decree that Peach was passing. Honestly, that woman. One moment she's screaming she hates me, and the next she's batting her eyes saying I'm amazing.

I heard a faint nock on my door. I sighed inwardly. My moment of peace was gone. "Come in, Melanie." The door opened to reveal a cute pink boo who wore cat eye glasses and had a clipboard under her arm. Out of all of my council members, I liked Melanie the best. She was a very kind soul, though quite mature, despite her young age. To be honest, she seemed to be the only council member who truly cared for my welfare.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," she said. I always liked that about her. She called me sir or Bowser, never those unprofessional titles that the other minions use, such as your evil or wickedness. "I have a message from Peach. She says that she is having a birthday party, and that you are invited." I raised my eyebrows at this. So, Peach was actually inviting me to something? Usually I had to gatecrash, literally.

"Do you know her motive for doing so?"

"No sir," she replied. "I am working on it though. Our spies are currently trying to figure it out at this moment."

"Thank you, Melanie," I said. "You are dismissed." She bowed, which is very odd to see a boo to do, and left, closing the door behind her. Another interesting thing about her. Most of the boos would just fly through the door, but she always opens and closes it.

Putting down the quill, I stood up and walked over to a large basin of water I keep in my office. I usually tell people that due to my ability to breath fire, I need to keep a lot of water nearby. But really, I got it from a cheep-cheep mage so I could see peach whenever I wanted.

I dipped my claw into the clear liquid. It rippled, seeming to change color, and calmed down to a picture of Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth drinking tea. They sat there in silence for a moment, then Toadsworth slammed his cup down on the table. "Princess, why are you pursuing this impossible idea; you will most likely get captured!"

"I believe that our land has suffered from this issue long enough," Peach said calmly. "We have discussed this many times, and this time I am not taking no for an answer. We have been fighting for too long. I remember the time of peace long ago when I was a child. Why is it not like that now? I say we need to fix it."

"Why are you taking a sudden interest into this, anyway?" Toadsworth argued. "For over fifty years, you never have decided to take action. What changed?"

"One of my sources has been gathering information, and they have learned a great deal about Bowser. I think we should give him a bit of leash. We might be surprised on how well he uses it."

"Or we will be horrified at the damage he does!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Who cares about trying to fix whatever happened to that koopa?"

Daisy put her cup down, an angry look on her face. "I agree with Peach, Toadsworth. We should try to fix this. And may I remind you that he is the true secretary to Peach? I would never think that someone like you would find such a lust for power."

Toadsworth sat back down, looking as though he had just been slapped. I chuckled at Daisy's boldness. That tomboy really knows how to make it hurt. It looked like Peach was thinking along the same lines, but wasn't as amused. "Now Daisy, that was uncalled for." Daisy looked down, her face glowing red. Peach looked at her, and then to the Bros. "What do you two have to say on the subject?"

Luigi started tapping on the table. Very few people know, but Luigi happened to be ADHD. That was the reason for his extremely high jumping in early earth video games. "Well, I do think that it is a good idea, but I'm not completely convinced that it will work. Bowser on one hand could be a delightful guest and be quite thankful for us giving him a chance. On the other hand, he could destroy the castle and ruin your birthday party. I don't know what information your source has given you, but from what information I have about the man, the latter would be the logical outcome." I nodded. An understandable deduction.

Mario stroked his mustache. "Well, I don't really think that it will work, but we should try it after making the necessary precautions. Luigi has been working on some inventions with old E. Gadd and I think this would be a good time to test them. We will set them up around the castle and will only use them if he tries to do anything funny. Deal?"

"Deal," Peach said. "Only if we agree we show no hostility towards him. It would be hypocritical to invite him and then make him feel unwelcomed. Got it, Toadsworth?" Toadsworth crossed his arms, making him look like a toddler in the middle of a tantrum, and nodded silently. I touched the water once again, and it went back to normal.

"You might as well come out, Melanie," I said.

"That's not fair! How did you know I was here?" She cried, appearing before me.

"Never mind that. Clear my schedule for tomorrow. I am attending the party."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not entirely sure if I can do this," I said in a calm voice. In full truth, I was terrified. To most, it wasn't noticeable, but to Melanie, it was quite obvious. She had learned to read my many small differences that indicated I was scared.

"It will be fine, sir. If they invited you, there should be nothing to be afraid of."

I stared at the castle doors in front of me. "You saw the conversation they had. E. Gadd is a genius. If he helped create the security for the party, I would not enjoy being the victim of those machines." Despite my fear, I started to walk up to the door, where toadette was waiting with a guest list.

"Bowser," she cried, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Peach told me that you would be coming. Go on in, but your boo here needs to say outside." Melanie scowled at this. She hated being called a boo. I gave one last look at her, and walked inside.

I had never really appreciated Peach's Castle, but now that I was getting a chance to look around it, it was enormous. Not even the second half of my castle was this big. I was also self-conscious of my attire. I was never invited to formal events. I did have my shell polished, and I found a bow tie to wear, but all of these people seemed to be in fancy tuxedoes and dresses.

"Bowser, so glad you could come!" Came an excited voice. Peach came rushing over. She had on her familiar pink dress. The Bros., Daisy, and Toadsworth came less excitedly.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "Thank you for inviting me." He put his hands out where a package appeared. Toadsworth looked stunned, as though this held a bomb-omb or something. "Happy birthday, Peach."

She smiled and took the present. "Thank you." She pulled the top off, and looked inside. A gasp escaped her lips.

Toadsworth seemed to be waiting for that. "Princess!"

But Peach wasn't harmed in any way. She reached her hand in and pulled out the contents, which was I necklace I had made myself. It consisted of lava rubies and a rare pink gem known to us as kalkonian. It can only be created when someone dips a gold shroom into lava during the full moon of July. The bottom gem was a mixture of the two. "It's gorgeous." She murmured.

"Why, Bowser, it's amazing!" Daisy exclaimed, rushing to Peach's side. "Did you make this yourself? How did you mix the ruby with the kalkonian?"

"Well, it has been delightful to see you, Bowser," Toadsworth said hurriedly, "but I have guests to attend to. Good day." He quickly walked off.

Peach put the necklace back and gave it to one of her guards. "Put this on the gift table, please." He nodded, and walked off. She then turned to me, "Now, I am fairly sure that you don't know your way through my castle. Am I correct?" I nodded. "Then you will need a guide, which I am volunteering to do."

I looked at her stunned. "There is no need. I can ask one of your guards—"

"Bowser, I insist." Peach interrupted. She grabbed my arm and dragged me off. She didn't seem to be taking me anywhere in particular, but she brought me along to every room she entered. She would occasionally greet a guest or two, who would all jump at the sight of me. Besides that, it was a delightful time. When it was time for Peach to thank her guests, she told me to find Daisy and wait for her to finish. Luckily for me, Daisy wasn't hard to find.

"Hey, Bowser. Did you enjoy your tour," Daisy said. She didn't have any fear in her voice. She seemed almost relaxed. I was going to answer when Peach walked up to make a speech.

"Hello, everyone," she said. "I would just like to—"

BOOM!

A gigantic hole was blasted in the roof and debris rained down. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. I was here so Peach could know she could trust me. I was not going to give her any doubt. Very few people know, but I can move very fast under one condition. It first must be a time when someone's life is at stake. If I want to save them, I can move at speeds faster than Yoshi.

I have been learning a new type of fire breathing that involves shooting very hot fireballs at a target. If it is a direct hit, then the target is incinerated instantly. Unfortunately, it does not go very far. So, using my now half decent speed, I was able to move around while shooting at the debris. I didn't miss one. Each one was hit and turned to ashes. I also caught glimpses of Daisy running around doing handsprings. Really, is this the time to show off your athleticism?

Finally it seemed that I was done. There was ash everywhere, but nobody seemed hurt. Daisy was jumping up and down. "All right Bowser!" I smiled at her, until I saw one last piece of wood fall towards her head.

"Daisy," I cried, "duck, now!"

She must have seen the debris, and me running, because she bent over into the backbend stance just as I leaped over her. Grabbing the piece of wood, I threw it back towards the hole. Daisy continued with her movement and kicked a bomb-omb I hadn't seen falling back towards the hole.

Neither item reached the target.

Just as it was about to go through the hole, two flashes of lightning came raining down, striking them both. The piece of wood turned to ash, while the bomb-omb blew up. Laughter rang throughout the room. But there was something odd about it.

No. He wouldn't.

Unfortunately, my suspicions were correct. A flying boat, made of palm trees, came through the hole. Standing at the top, was old DK himself, Donkey Kong.

"Hello, Peach." He said. "Are you having a good birthday?" She backed up. Donkey laughed some more. "I take it you're surprised. It is kind of odd to see me doing the ruining, not Bowser. You invite the koopa king and not me? I'm hurt."

"Donkey Kong," Peach cried when she found her voice, "why are you doing this? I would have sent you an invitation, but you never tell me where you live."

"That's okay, princess," Donkey Kong said. "I have a perfect solution." He jumped of the ship and hit the floor with a loud crash. "I made a party at my place just for you!" Running with speed much faster than any of us, he went and picked Peach up, putting her under his arm.

"Mario, help!" Peach cried. The Brothers sprang into action. Both used their great jumping and leaped at Donkey. He was ready though. Throwing Peach into the air, he jumped up with his arms outstretched, and smacked them both in their legs. A loud crack rang throughout the room. Both mustached men fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

I roared and charged at the ape. As I was running, I felt a rush of cold wind pas my head, and I saw a knife fly towards Donkey. That was odd. Almost nobody used knifes in this world. But, I was glad for its sudden appearance. It didn't hit Donkey Kong, but it did manage to graze his arm. He continued running. Once he was under his ship, a latter was deployed, and he climbed up it with great speed. Just as he reached the top, another knife flew out towards him. This one sank deep into his shoulder. He roared with pain, flinging peach across the boat.

Out of the shadows, a cloaked figure appeared. He ran with great speed towards the boat. No, not he; she. I could see green braids billowing behind her. She pulled out five more knives and threw them at the ship. Three sank into the boat, one hit donkey Kong in his other arm, and one missed the boat entirely and sank into the ceiling. Donkey, grimacing in pain, pulled out the knife and threw it back at her. Sliding on her knees, she held two gloved fingers and caught the knife between them. She seemed to be about to throw it back, but a bolt of electricity came from it and shocked her. She fell back, but a cry of pain never came from her. It came from Peach. With a final grunt, Donkey Kong hefted himself onto the boat, and they flew away.


End file.
